


Family

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, The Chase Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: Magnus misses his family sometimes.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked "if you're really taking prompts could you write some fluffy and/or angsty Blitzstone while they're taking care of Magnus? That's like my fav family relationship and there are like. Exactly 4 stories with the three of them omg."...... four months ago. i wrote this, didn't feel like it was finished, & didn't post it for 4 months but yeah so here ya go, figured i'd post it now
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus tried to get to the Chase Space as often as he could. It was a bit tricky, considering that the Chase Space was technically set up by Annabeth in honor of her dead, homeless cousin Magnus, but he'd come around occasionally and mostly hope the majority of the kids didn't know or care much about the history of the shelter as long as they slept there. It was on one of these semi-frequent visits that Magnus decided he really needed to have a talk with Hearth and Blitz.

It was a Tuesday night after most kids had gone to bed, making it a bit less risky for Magnus to hang around. He had just jumped off the tree a few blocks ago and was now making his way through the front door of the mansion he'd broken into several times. As he walked through the foyer, he thought about the times he'd been here the past year or so. There was the night he'd died, when Randolph had basically abducted him, leading to his fiery death over the Charles River. Then after that, breaking in with Alex and finding the wedding invitation. The time after that, he and Alex had found one dead wolf and one live wolf (fun!), along with Randolph's journal and some guava juice.

The building looked a lot different now than it had when it was a dark, dusty manor owned by a reclusive historian under the influence of the god of chaos. That had been part of Magnus' deal with Odin: unlimited funds for setting up the Chase Space. The majority of Randolph's creepy Viking artifacts had been donated to museums, and the walls repainted brighter colors. Blitz had overseen all the interior decorating, meaning the place looked both stylish and cozy.

Walking into the kitchen where he and Alex had once found moldy yogurt and guava juice, Magnus now found his surrogate parents sitting at the counter of the breakfast bar sipping hot chocolate. Hearthstone was sitting closest to the door with his back to Magnus. Across from him was Blitzen, who looked up at the sound of Magnus' shoes on the hardwood. Following Blitz' gaze, Hearth turned and looked. The tiniest bit of a smile reached his lips upon seeing Magnus, which Magnus knew by now to take as an "I'm so glad to see you; I've missed you so much!"

Hearth and Blitz both stood up to greet him, with Blitz yelling "Kid!" before pulling Magnus into a short but strong hug. Blitz was looking dapper as ever, in a beige ensemble with a blue vest for an accent. Hearth, signing hello, was wearing his usual black outfit with his new scarf courtesy of Alex Fierro.

Grinning wide at the sight of them, the dynamic duo, Magnus felt his throat tighten up a bit. He'd missed them something fierce in the past month or so. They'd been busy with the logistics of running the shelter, and he'd been busy with the usual training at the hotel (along with new and exciting but also stressful developments regarding Alex).

Seeming to notice his distress, Hearth signed _You okay?_ Magnus' cheeks burned at being so transparent. _Yeah,_ he responded, _I just missed you guys a lot._ Hearth's brow quirked sympathetically, and he did something surprising. Magnus felt some brittle wall inside him break as Hearthstone pulled him in for a hug, long arms wrapping around securely. At this, Blitz huffed as if hurt by being left out and joined in to form a group hug. Though Magnus wouldn't ever call himself a tactile person, sometimes a hug from Hearth and Blitz was all he needed to feel safer and calmer. After staying in the embrace for far longer than he'd be willing to admit, Magnus pulled away and signed _Thanks._

"No problem, kid!" Replied Blitz, clapping him on the shoulder. "What is family for?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, contact ur local blitzstone dealer/cryptid on tumblr at girl-of-ink & maybe i'll write your prompts within 6 years, thanks


End file.
